A Day In The Life
by Capt. Oblivious
Summary: Remus' Livejournal. Will Remus and Tonks finally find somewhere to be alone, will Remus get a clue and will Bill get his hair cut? RemusTonks. Oneshot, for now.


**Disclaimer:** (Checks birth certificate) My name isn't J.K.Rowling and therefore I don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N:** This was written for S.P.E.L.L on Veritaserum. I got a little carried away and it ended up as a full blown fanfic. This is my first fanfic so I'd appreciate reviews, just say if you liked it are not I'm not expecting essays! So without further ado:

**Summer 1997-Bill and Fleur's wedding day.**

**9****.04 am.  
**These new robes feel uncomfortable; they're all starchy and _new_. God, I haven't had new robes in 10 years, _10 years_! I think I might put a patch on them so that they'll feel more like my old ones.  
**Mood:** Uncomfortable.  
**Comments:  
**You think you have it bad; I haven't had new robes since Charlie was born. **–Arthur.  
**Arthur Weasley, are you complaining! **–Molly.  
**_Of course not, dear._ **–Arthur.  
**Remus J Lupin, you are not going to put a patch on your new robes! Honestly, _men!_**–Tonks.  
**_Of course not, dear, wouldn't dream of it…forget I mentioned it… _**–Remus.**

**9.18 am.  
**Have decided to go and apologize to Nymphadora, she seemed quite upset about the patch thing. I suppose it would be ruining a perfectly good set of robes.  
Past Phlegm –sorry, _Fleur_- on the way down to the kitchen. Seems she and Molly have been up and getting ready for hours. She looked beautiful, but I can't help but think that lime green wasn't the best choice for a wedding dress.  
**Mood:** Sorry.  
**Comments:  
**Don't call me Phlegm! 'Oo has been calling me zat? I will kill zem when I find out! **–Fleur.  
**Thanks a lot Professor. **–Ginny.  
**_Beautiful_! You've never said that I look beautiful! Do you think she's more beautiful than I am! **– (angry) Tonks.  
**No! Of course not…I didn't mean that…oh, _crap_. **–Remus.  
**Weell, I am beautiful. **–Fleur**.  
And don't call me Nymphadora! **–Tonks.**

**9.22 am.  
**Rushed down to the kitchen to apologize to Nymphadora_ twice_. It's not 9.30 and she's already been angry with me. I said I was sorry but she said that she was sorry then I said I was more sorry then she said that no she was more sorry but then I said that she couldn't possibly be more sorry than I was but then she said she was sorriest and had over-reacted both times but I could still make it up to her.  
**Mood:** Hopeful.  
**Comments:  
**What do you mean "make it up to her"? **–Ron.  
**Oh Ron, you really are hopeless. **–Hermione.**

**9.36 am.  
**Still looking for a quiet spot to "make it up" to Nymphadora.  
**Mood:** Still hopeful.  
**Comments:  
**Try the cellar, no one goes down there. **–George.**

**9.45 am.  
**Took George's suggestion and went down to the cellar. Had just started kissing when Arthur walked in. Molly had sent him down to fetch a crate of Firewhiskey for the reception. Completely wrecked the mood so stalked off with Nymphadora.  
**Mood:** Disappointed.  
**Comments:  
**Sorry! It's a bit hectic in the house, if you want to be alone why don't you go out to the garden? **–Arthur.**

**9.58 am.  
**Went out to quiet spot in the garden, was just about to kiss Nymphadora when I was hit in the back of the head by flying Gnome. Seems Molly had sent Fred out to de-gnome the garden as punishment for making Ron scream by setting a very realistic 3 foot fake spider on him (a new invention of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes , it deliberately chases those with a phobia of spiders). Mood completely wrecked again.  
**Mood:** Annoyed.  
**Comments:** None.

**10.05 am.  
**Went to the room I was sharing with Charlie. Had hardly shut the door when Charlie came bursting in apparently trying to get away from his mother who kept pestering him to talk Bill into getting his hair cut before the wedding but I can't help but point out that a lifetime isn't long enough to talk Bill into getting his hair cut let alone 2 hours. Why can't we find somewhere private around here!  
**Mood:** Very annoyed.  
**Comments:  
**Bill dear, you really do need to have your hair cut. It'll only take me 5 minutes. **–Molly.  
**No, mum! **–Bill.  
**Good luck finding somewhere private around here. Molly and I haven't been able to find anywhere private since Ginny was born. **–Arthur.  
**Well, that explains whyGinny isthe youngest. **–Hermione.  
**Ewww... **-Ginny.**

**10.12 am.  
**Got interrupted in the parlour by George.  
**Mood:** Pissed off.  
**Comments:** None.

**10.21 am.  
**Got interrupted in the kitchen by Molly.  
**Mood:** Very pissed off.  
**Comments:** None.

**10.28 am.  
**Got interrupted in Nymphadora's room by Ginny.  
**Mood:** Royally pissed off.  
**Comments:** None.

**10.44 am.  
**Got interrupted in the bathroom by Harry.  
**Mood:** Angry.  
**Comments:** None.

**10.57 am.  
**Got interrupted in the attic by the ghoul.  
**Mood:** Very angry.  
**Comments:  
**_Ohhhohhhohhh_. **–The Ghoul in the Attic.  
**Oh, shut up. **–Remus.**

**11.09 am.  
**Nymphadora had a great idea to visit the cloak cupboard. Things were just getting interesting when Ron and Hermione opened the door and we tumbled out (looks like we weren't the only ones who had the idea of going to the cloak cupboard). Ron starred for 2 seconds then took off like he'd been mentally scarred for life. Hermione stuck around long enough to hand me my shirt.  
**Mood:** Exasperated.  
**Comments:  
**What do you mean, we weren't going to do anything, we were…we…we were looking for…err…looking for Bill's cloak… **–Ron.  
**You are the worst liar _ever_. **–Hermione.**

**11.15 am.  
**Had to give up looking for somewhere quiet with Nymphadora because Molly has called all the women upstairs to make sure they are dressed correctly (you'd think they'd have gotten the hang dressing themselves by now). The rest of us are waiting in the kitchen watching Bill as he straightens his cravat every 2 seconds and counts down the minutes until it will be over and he can have a large drink and his mum will stop pestering him to cut his hair.  
**Mood:** Disappointed.  
**Comments:  
**Bill, are you sure that you don't want me to cut your hair? **–Molly.  
**For the last time mum, _I don't want my hair cut!_ **–Bill.**

**11.55 am.  
**We've made it to the church with 5 minutes to spare. Molly thought we were going to be late. We thought that Molly was going to have a heart attack. I brought a paper bag with me in case she started hyperventilating.  
**Mood:** Worried.  
**Comments:** None

**1.31 pm.  
**Bill and Fleur are finally married! Good for them. Fleur looked bea …err …_nice._ Molly did start hyperventilating but after breathing into the paper bag for 10 minutes she was fine. Nymphadora kept glancing at me out off the corner of her eye and smiling while she was holding my hand, but I don't know why.  
**Mood:** Confused.  
**Comments:  
**Honestly, men are hopeless. **–Hermione.  
**Tell me about it. **–Tonks.  
**_What?_ **–Remus.**

**2.02 pm.  
**Bill looks a lot calmer now that he's had a drink. Arthur's done a good job with the marquee in the garden, you can hardly tell it used to be a tent. Fleur's father looks a bit pale, I think he's dreading making his Father of the Bride speech. Nymphadora is still glancing at me every 2 minutes and I still don't _why!  
_**Mood:** Still confused.  
**Comments:  
**When did mon papa get here? **–Fleur.  
**Didn't you notice? He was in the first scene, in the background…no, he was!...oh, ok I admit it, I forgot about Fleur's family, happy now! **–The Author.  
**What do you mean the marquee used to be a tent! Arthur Weasley I told you to book a proper marquee! **–Molly.  
**Thanks a lot Remus. **–Arthur.  
**Men are still as hopeless as they were 31 minutes ago. **–Hermione.**

**5.00 pm.  
**Fleur threw her bouquet after dinner and Tonks caught it. She's openly staring at me now. Come to think of it every one is staring at me now. _And I don't know why!  
_**Mood:** Very confused.  
**Comments:  
**Bangs head on table **–Tonks.**

**9.00 pm.  
**Spent evening dancing with Nymphadora. She has stopped staring at me but she keeps coughing and it sounds an awful lot like _"cough ring cough".  
_**Mood:** Very, very confused.  
**Comments:  
**Professor, here's a little clue, think of Tonks wearing a white dress. **–Hermione.**

**9.15 pm.  
**Wait a minute, what if Tonks wants me to propose to her? That would explain_ everything_! I don't know whether to run away or to throw a stag party right now and get married tomorrow. I need a drink…  
**Mood:** Not drunk enough.  
**Comments:  
**Stag party? Can Harry and I come? **–Ron.  
**Can we organise it? **–Harry.  
**It's a bit short notice but I'm sure we'll still be able to get a stripper. **–Ron.  
**No! You're too young! **–Remus.  
**But we're of age! We could throw the stag party at the end of the reception. **–Harry and Ron.  
**No…I've got to go…I've got to … to…to wash my hair…and …and I've got a headache… **–Remus.  
**Remus…Remus…Remus…_Remus_!…Where did he go? **–Harry and Ron.**

**9.36 pm.  
**OK, I've decided. I'm going to do it. I'm going to ask her to marry me. Now, if I can just find her…  
**Mood:** Nervous.  
**Comments:  
**She was in the garden a few minutes ago. **–Ginny.  
**Remus…Remus…Reeeemus… **-Harry and Ron.**

**9.42 pm.  
**I found Nymphadora in the garden. I suppose I couldn't have chosen a better setting; it was sunset and the flowers around us matched her vivid hair. I nearly choked when I saw her but I managed to get down on one knee but instead of saying "Will you do me the honour of marrying me" I started babbling on about how I didn't have a ring and I couldn't stop talking and I just went on and on and on and on until Nymphadora interrupted me by saying yes even though I hadn't even asked yet. Then she smiled and said that she thought that tomorrow was a bit too soon for the wedding I must remember to make posts like that private and that I still hadn't made it up to her for earlier. We were just about to kiss when we were interrupted by the stripper.  
**Mood:** Happiest man on earth.  
**Comments**:  
_Whoops_. **–Harry and Ron.  
**Bill, you know your hair really is too long… **–Molly.  
**_Mum!_** –Bill.  
**


End file.
